Frostbite
by HaileyQuinn
Summary: My name is Emily and I love the cold. That's why I didn't mind when we moved to the small town of Burgess. My mother and father had just split up and the fact that my grandparents lived there was a big part of the move as well. Sure I had to say goodbye to my best and only friend but such is life. The move shouldn't affect me, right? That idea changed the moment I met Jack Frost...
1. Introduction

My name is Emily and I love the cold. That's why I didn't mind when we moved to the small town of Burgess. My mother and father had gotten a divorce and soon after, she got a great job offer. And the fact that my grandparents lived there didn't hurt either. The move was easy. Sure, I had to say goodbye to my best friend Jarred, but goodbyes are just a part of life. Other than that, I didn't think the move would have any effect on me. That idea changed the moment I met Jack Frost…

Chapter One: Welcome to Burgess

"Come on, Slow Poke!" My mother shouted from outside the car.

"I'd go a lot faster if you would help with the luggage!" I shouted back.

We had just arrived at my grandparents house. They had insisted on us staying with them. Not like we had anywhere else to go otherwise. We had just arrived and there wasn't a decent hotel around for miles. Where were we supposed to go?

Mother was just about to say something else but was interrupted by an attack-hug from my grandmother, leaving her too winded to speak. _She's strong for an old gal._ I thought to myself.

"Emily! Is that you?" she squealed just before releasing my mother from her grip and running towards me so the I may suffer the same fate as my mother.

"Yes, Granny, it's me," I choked as she hugged me just as tightly as she hugged Mother.

"I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since you were this high!" she stated as she placed her hand near her thigh, showing how short I used to be.

_I guess it's been longer than I thought…_

"Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing. Jack Frost must have really settled in," she laughed as she pulled me inside.

"Who?" I asked as I shut the door behind me. I could feel the warmth of her house filling me. I may love the cold but warmth is still nice.

"The spirit of winter," she stated matter-of-factly.

_Still treating me like a child. I guess things never change. _"Whatever… which room am I staying in?" As much as I love my granny, I was in no mood to converse. The trip had completely drained me and I was in desperate need of some sleep.

"Up the stairs, to the left, first door on the right."

"Thanks" I said as I dragged my bags up the stairs.

_I have way too much stuff…_ As soon as I found my room, I immediately dropped my bags, kicked them to the side, and plopped down on my bed. I was only seconds away from sleep when my phone started to ring. _Ughhh, why?_ My attitude changed as soon as I saw who it was. "Jarre Bear!" I squealed when I answered the phone.

"How many times have I asked, no BEGGED you not to call me that?" he nearly growled.

"Two hundred and forty-three times," I stated.

"Wait what?"

_Dork._ "I'm kidding but it has been a lot."

"Then why do you keep calling me that?"

_This guy is way too fun to mess with._ "Because it's fuuunn."

"Yeah whatever… Anyway, how's Burger Town?" I never really understood why he kept calling it that.

"It's Burgess, dude. And it's great! My grandparents are super nice and the weather is perfect!" It was the truth. There was ice and snow everywhere. Not something you see in Texas.

"I swear, you're the only person crazy enough to like cold weather," he spat. he never really understood. Summer was great for getting out of school, spring was okay, and fall was only good for Halloween. Winter, however, was my one true love. Misunderstood, unique, and beautiful in it's own way. I guess, in a way, it's kind of like me.

"And it's even better because there's this pond near my grannys house that's always frozen this time of year. Perfect for skating!" I always loved ice skating. When I step on the ice, I leave all of my problems behind, when I pick up speed, I am racing towards new possibilities, and when I feel the cold wind in my face… I feel freedom. Like I can do anything. And winters are long here meaning I can feel freedom all the time.

"Well, that's cool. I just wanted to say hi. I actually have to go. It's date night."

"Okay. Tell Thomas I said hi" I really wanted to keep talking to him, but I also really wanted some sleep.

"I will. Enjoy getting frostbite," he joked before hanging up. I guess it was for the best. I really did need some sleep. So I kicked off my boots and bundled up with my Nightmare Before Christmas comforter, the only thing I bothered to unpack. I didn't even bother with changing into my pajamas. I didn't feel like looking for them. All I wanted was to get to sleep. After all, I had a day on the ice to look forward to.


	2. Chapter 1: Horror movies

Chapter 1: Horror Movies…

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't wait to get on the ice. It had been over a year since my last skating experience and I needed a fix. I guess ice skating is my drug while winter is my love. Eventually, I gave up on sleep at around 3:00AM. It just wasn't gonna happen so I got up, got dressed, grabbed my skates, left a note for my family, and then bolted out of my room. I would have been out of the house just as fast but something stopped me. I had never really noticed how little has changed about my grannys house. The brown leather couch was still there, the olive curtains were still the, and the coffee table with matching end tables that my grandfather built… yep. Still there. When I got to the kitchen hoping to leave through the back door, I stopped again. I looked at the fridge and saw an old drawing of a child playing in the snow. I knew it very well for a very good reason… I drew it.

_I can't believe they kept this… _after pushing back a few tears, I continued on through the door. It was a short walk through the woods to the pond but it was dark and there was no trail making the journey very unpleasant. I must have slammed my face into every branch I came across. These woods were beautiful but considering it was pitch black, that beauty had turned into something frightful. Every sound, every shadow made me feel like I was in a horror movie. All I needed was a jock, the comic relief, and someone (preferably not me) to die first and then I'd be set.

_Guess that makes me the squealing prep that won't know how to run when someone comes after me with a chainsaw. Great… If I trip over nothing and sprain my ankle, i'm in a horror movie _I joked to myself, hoping to lighten my mood. The fact that i felt like i was being watched didn't allow that, though. When I made a turn around a big tree, i was met by a pair of golden eyes. They were almost glowing and they belonged to a creature that was blacker than the night although i couldn't quite tell what it was. It almost felt like it could sense me… well, not me, my fear. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

_Probably a dog. Explains the glowing… right?_ I shook off the doubt and continued on. it wasn't long before I reached my destination.

_Just as breath taking as I remember. _I was awestruck. The pale, frozen surface, the trees surrounding it… It was perfect. I got the same feeling I got every time I came to the pond when i was a kid. I always loved it. I remember my granny would always have to drag me away. The thing is… it felt like home. Like it wanted me there.

"It's been too long, old friend." I said in a hushed whisper as I put on my skates. "Lets dance" I said a little louder just before slowly gliding onto the ice.

_It really has been too long_ I thought as I picked up speed

_I feel so free…_ Then I attempted a jump, something I hadn't tried in a very long time. I kept picking up my speed and then, without hesitation, I launched myself into the air.

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to stay up here, to fly._ But, of course, all good things come to an end and soon enough, i was back on the ice. I was about to try again but was stopped by an unsettling sound. I quickly examined my surrounding, hoping it was NOT what I thought it was. My stomach must have done a dozen back flips when I found it… a crack in the ice. I took a step forward so I could get off the ice but I stopped as soon as I heard the noise again signaling another crack in the ice.

_Guess I am gonna die_ that thought kept going through my mind no matter how hard I tried to push it back. Then I did something incredibly stupid… I ran like heck. And with every step, more horrifying sounds and cracks followed. I was about halfway there when the weakened ice beneath my feet gave way… and I fell in. The shock from the cold temperature of the water made it hard for me to move. I quickly looked for the opening I fell through but it was too dark. I don't know how long I was under but it felt like forever by how much my throat hurt. I held my breath for as long as I could but I needed relief so I did it… I let go. The lack of air and cold temperature was enough to make me pass out right there but something kept me awake. Or rather, someONE. I couldn't quite make out who it was. Within seconds, they were right next to me. My blurred vision still preventing me from telling who it was. I felt them wrap a strong arm around me while the other rapidly pushed against the water. Soon enough, I was pulled out of the water and into my saviors arms. I could feel myself drift closer to sleep, but before I let it take me, I tried to get a good look at whoever saved me. All I could make out were concerned eyes. Concerned eyes… and snow white hair.

Author's Note:

This note was supposed to be in the first page but I sort of forgot. Sorry… Anyway! This is my first fanfiction and reviews are highly encouraged. Negative and positive criticism are both fine but please go easy on me. I'm also open to any suggestions you guys might have. If you wanted to know more about Emily, she is 15 years old, she has black, straight hair with dark and light blue streaks. She usually keeps it in a ponytail and she also has messy bangs. She has brown eyes, thick rimmed glasses, and multiple ear piercings (not on her face or anywhere else). And finally, she always wears skinny jeans, combat boots, and an over sized Jack Skellington hoodie.

I'm gonna post the next few chapters within the week to get the flow of the story started. After that, I'm gonna update once a week.

Hope you guys enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting My Savior

Chapter 2: Meeting My Savior

I was sitting in Jarred's living room. we were playing Halo and I was, of course, losing. i couldn't figure out why i was there or how I got there. I couldn't even focus on anything. It all seemed real and not real all at the same time.

"You gotta wake up, Em" Jarred said just before killing me with a gravity hammer.

"Come on, i'm not doing THAT bad!" I spat before I respawned.

He looked over at me, no emotion on his face at all.

_Something's not right… _

"You're not supposed to be here" he said before he turned back to the screen.

"What are you…" before I could finish, something stopped me. a voice. I quickly looked around to see if anyone else might be in the room but it was just us. Then i heard it again.

"Please be okay…"

_Who was that?_ I didn't understand what was going on. It seemed like I was the only one who heard the mysterious voice because Jarred seemed unaffected by it. _Am i going crazy?_ He kept saying the same thing over and over again. He sounded really concerned…

"Wake up!" The voice yelled. then everything went black.

"I hope you're okay…" There was that voice again. It was the first thing I heard just before I opened my eyes.

_It was just a dream…_ I told myself. I quickly examined my surroundings. _I'm still at the pond…_ Whoever had saved me set me down underneath a large oak tree right next to the pond. My eyes stopped when they came across a boy about 15 feet away from me. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. nothing else. No shoes, no gloves, not even socks!

_I guess he isn't bothered by the cold either _I thought. What really caught my attention was his hair. White as snow. _That's him! The boy who saved me!_

"Thank you…" i said in a small whisper. My throat was still on fire and the only voice that passed my cold lips was a harsh, raspy one. he quickly looked around. As if he thought I might have been talking to someone else. When he saw that we were alone, he slowly turned back to me. "You could at least say SOMETHING to me" I spat. i know this guy saved me but he didn't need to act like that.

"Are you talking to… me?" He whispered.

"Who else would I be talking to?" I replied sarcastically. _What's up with this guy? Is he crazy?_ His eyes grew wide. I couldn't understand why he looked so surprised. I mean, come. on. The guy saved my life. why wouldn't I talk to him? My thoughts were interrupted when he stood up. His sudden motion startled me. With every step he took towards me, I took a slide back until my back was against the tree. In a moment, he was right in front of me. so close, our faces were only inches apart.

"You can… you can see me?" He whispered. He was so close, I could feel his cold breath on my face. In that moment, i couldn't process his question. In that moment, i couldn't process anything. i was so focussed, so lost in one particular thing; his eyes. They were a striking shade of icy blue. Almost hypnotic, really. i could have been lost in them forever if his question hadn't hit me.

"What? Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" _Yep. Crazy. _His eyes kept growing wider. I was trying to be nice considering what he did for me but he was making it really hard.

"Umm, never mind. How are you feeling? Are you hurt?" The shocked look in his eyes was quickly replaced with concern.

"Umm, fine, i guess. My throat hurts a little but that's nothing a cup of hot tea can't fix" I chuckled.

"Heh, that's good. I'm glad you're okay" after that, he sat down right next to me. I wasn't quite sure what to say or do. The guy just saved my life but he seemed sort of… off. I already thanked him for his good deed. What was i supposed to do next? My thoughts were interrupted when he decided to break the growing silence. "What's your name?"

_Ughh, name. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Emily" I croaked. My throat was so raw, I could hardly speak.

"Ahh, hard working and industrious"

_Is this his idea of being cool or does he not know what to say either?_

"Umm what?" This guy was confusing and yet… interesting. I couldn't look away from him.

"That's two of the meanings of your name. Hard working is the American meaning and Industrious is the French"

_Very interesting. Still weird, though._

"How do you know that?"

"I umm… travel a lot" I wasn't sure why but I knew something was wrong with him. He seemed very uneasy.

"Really? That's so cool! I've always wanted to go to France!" And with that, we were immersed in an epic conversation. He told me about all the places he's been to and I told him that I had just moved here from Texas.

"Wow, texas? i guess you left your cowgirl boots and hat behind!" He chuckled, his laugh booming.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"You just don't look like someone from Texas. Not that i'm an expert. i mean, i've been through but that's it.

_Wow, he really has been everywhere…_

"You just don't look the part" he quickly added. I then looked myself over. my Jack Skellington hoodie and matching winter hat didn't exactly scream "Texas". And my combat boots definitely weren't cowgirl boots. My multiple piercings didn't exactly "look the part" either.

"I guess you're right…" I whispered.

"No no no, I'm not saying that's a bad thing" He quickly spat out.

"I know…" I was about to say something else when I looked at my watch to check the time. "Oh crap! I have to get home! I'm supposed to help unpack!" When I was done with my freak out, he stood up and held out his hand for me.

"Let me walk you"

"Okay…" I stuttered before grabbing his hand. With the strength of Superman, he pulled me up in one quick motion. "Thanks…" A few seconds after, I realized I was still holding his hand. Within seconds, my hand was free and my face was hidden. I could feel it turning red from embarrassment.

"No problem"

_Whew, I don't think he saw…_

"Sooo which way?" He asked

"Umm this way" I said pointing in the direction my granny's house was located.

The journey FROM the pond was a lot more pleasant than the journey TO the pond. It wasn't dark and I had someone with me. Someone who was kind enough to push branches out of my way or grab my hand when I needed help climbing over a big log or something. This journey was a lot shorter, too. Or at least, it seemed like it because soon enough, we were in my granny's back yard.

"This it?" he asked sounding a little upset.

"Yeah…" I replied sounding just as down. I really didn't want him to leave. Sure, he was crazy but he was also super nice. He started to walk away but then I remembered something really important. "Wait!" I almost shouted

"Yes?" he asked, looking somewhat hopeful.

"I never caught your name" I quickly remembered

"That's because I didn't give it" he said with a little too much attitude for my liking.

"Then give it" I said with the same amount of attitude

"Alright, alright. It's Jack. Jack Frost" And with that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Who's Jack Frost?

Chapter 3: Who's Jack Frost?

It was Friday night, two days since I had met Jack. I was lying in my bed trying to wrap my head around his name. _Jack Frost… I remember Granny saying something about him but I feel like I know it from somewhere else… _I quickly jumped out of bed, bolted through the door, and sped down the stairs. _I gotta find Granny and ask her about Jack… _

"Granny! Granny! Graaaannnyyyy!" _Where is she?_

"Over here and stop yelling! I may be old but I am not deaf!" she laughed. She was sitting in the living room reading one of her millions of cooking magazines. "What do you need, Emmy?" I should have known she would call me that. When I was little, I had trouble speaking so when i introduced myself, I would always say my name was Emmy. I guess the name stuck.

"I need to ask you something. It might sound weird at first so just stay with me" i said before sitting down in the chair across from her. _What is she gonna say?_

"Ask away" she said as she put her magazine down. _Looks like I have her attention…_

"The other day, you said something about… Jack Frost. Who is he?" Her face of focus and seriousness turned to one of amusement.

"I told you, kiddo, he's the spirit of winter!" She said, hardly being able to keep her laugh under control. I still didn't quite understand. I mean, that didn't sound like the Jack I met. It's not like he created and blizzards in front of me.

"But he's not real, right? I mean, there's no way" to be honest, I wasn't sure if I meant that or not. I was so unsure. The way he acted, the way he was dressed. Who goes outside in this weather without any shoes?!

"You never know, Emmy. There are a lot of strange things in this world we don't fully understand. Why are you asking, anyway?"

_Abort mission! _"Oh, just curious" _I hope she bought that…_

"Hmmm well, okay. Go upstairs and wash up. Your grandfather is almost done with dinner." Then she leaned in and whispered "And I hope you're not that hungry. He's making his infamous meatloaf and trust me, you will NOT want seconds"

"I heard that" Grandpa shouted from in the kitchen. She was right, though, his meatloaf was terrible. And with that, I ran up the stairs hoping I had a bag of chips or something to sustain me after dinner. What I found was a lot more surprising. When I opened the door, I saw an amused Jack spread out on my bed reading one of my comic books.

"Suicide Squad, huh? You have interesting taste in literature for a Texas Gal" He laughed, adding an unnecessary southern accent to those last two words.

"Jack?! What the Hell?! Why are you in my room?! HOW did you GET in my room?! And… what the Hell?!" All he could do was laugh.

"Yes, i'm reading, I came to see you, through the window, and I believe you said that last one already so I will not be providing an answer" _Jerk… wait… did he just say the window?!_

"The window?! Jack! This is the second floor!" It was really hard not to yell but considering my family was down stairs, I had to keep my voice down. _Okay, Emily. Breathe._ "Jack… how did you get up here?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"I have my ways. Why are you freaking out? Are you not happy to see me?" He asked with a pouty face. Even though I hated to admit, I WAS happy to see him. The guy saved my life.

"Whatever…" I said, trying to play it cool. My anger was almost gone until I saw a huge pile of comic books right next to my bed. "Jack! How could you? Some of these are collectables!" I shouted, trying to carefully gather up my most valuable possessions.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" He exclaimed as he jumped up to help.

"No, i've got it. You've done enough already" _I can't believe I missed this guy…_ Before I could finish, he grabbed both of my hands, making me drop the issue of Flashpoint I had in my hand. When I looked up to yell at him again, I froze. My mind went blank when I looked into his eyes. Such an natural shade of blue… I could feel my face turning red.

"Please don't be mad at me…" He sounded so hurt, like I was gonna send him away at any moment. I was about to say something when my grandfather walked in.

"Grandpa!" I shouted just before letting go of Jack's hands and looking to him. He didn't even look worried. He was just waiting for MY reaction and not my grandfathers. "I can explain!" I quickly spat. _How am I going to explain a strange boy in my room?_

"Good because I need it! Look at this room! It's a complete dump! And why were you yelling?" I didn't understand. He hadn't even noticed Jack, let alone acknowledged that he was in the room. _Why isn't he even looking in his direction?_ My question was answered when Jack got up and walked over towards my grandfather. He lifted his arms, as if to push him over. When he did he just… went right through him. _That did not just happen_ that's all I could tell myself.

"Uhh… s.. sorry, Grandpa, I'll clean this up right away" I was so surprised by what Jack had done, I could barely speak.

"Why were you yelling?" _crap, I forgot about that part…_

"I was on the phone with Jarred. We were arguing about comic books. You know how serious I get about that stuff." _I hope that worked…_

"Well, alright. Keep it down next time, will ya?" He asked with a sweet smile. Good ol Grandpa. He could never stay mad at me.

"I will" I said, returning the smile. As soon as he left the room, my eyes darted towards Jack who was still by the door. "J.. Jack… how did you…?" He stopped me before I could finish.

"I'm… not like you" he whispered without even looking at me.

"I don't understand" I really didn't.

"I told you… I'm Jack Frost." He said with a half smile. There was no way. I had to be dreaming or going crazy. Coming to terms with either of those would be much easier than coming to terms with this. Whatever this was…

"This can't be real. Jack Frost isn't real" I quickly stuttered.

"Now that just plain hurt" He quietly chuckled.

"If you're… Jack Frost, prove it" I said with as much seriousness as I could. I gave me one of his heart throbbing smirks before doing the most amazing thing I had ever seen. With the wave of his hand, a small blast of frost shot up and just as it hit the ceiling, small snowflakes began to flutter down. I couldn't believe my eyes. He had just made it snow. In. My. Room!

"This is amazing. It's so beautiful!" I exclaimed, totally awe-struck.

"Ehh, i've seen better" He joked just before sitting back down on the bed.

"So this is… you're…"

"Yeah…" He almost looked upset. I could see the fear of rejection in his icy blue eyes. I understood. He reminded me of myself. Always afraid, always longing for acceptance… to be seen. It was the world we lived in. If you weren't like everyone else, you had to learn to be. Different was frowned upon.

"Being different isn't a bad thing, Jack" I knew that was what he needed to hear. I was right. because soon enough, there it was. That big goofy grin of his. Almost enough to make me melt. Almost… "Still doesn't excuse you breaking into my house" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, it's not like I could knock on the door and ask if you could come out to play" he joked back.

"And I thought I was going crazy"

"What made you think that?" he questioned

"Well, other than what happened just now, there's what happened a few days ago"

"What happened a few days ago?" He asked, knowing the answer. Me knowing who he was seemed to make him happy. It almost seemed like he couldn't get enough of hearing about it. _Or he just loves talking about himself…_

"I met you, you dork. And on my way to the pond, I could have sworn I saw a monster" I joked, thinking he'd laugh. He didn't. Instead, he looked rather serious, almost worried.

"What did it look like?" he demanded. _What's with him?_

"Woah, no need for Mr. Serious. It was probably nothing." I had never seen that look in his eyes before. It was a combination of worry and… rage?

"Emily…" he said dimly before grabbing my hand, using his free one to tilt my chin up, so that I was looking in his eyes. "This is serious. I need you to tell me what you saw"

"Well… I'm not really sure. It was dark…"

"Just tell me what you saw. it's okay." he said in a soothing voice.

"Well it was black. The only thing I could really see was it's eyes. They were gold and really bright, almost like they were glowing." I couldn't understand why he was so interested in this. That forest was huge and it was I dark. It could have been anything or maybe even nothing. For all I know, it was just the darkness and lack of sleep playing tricks on me.

"This is bad…" I could feel his anger and fear rising. What ever I saw, Jack knew exactley what it was.

"Why? What is it?" I was afraid of the answer. If it was enough to scare Jack, the very spirit of winter, then it had to be something horrible.

"A nightmare…" he said, his voice filling with more anger by the second. When he said it was a nightmare, I thought he just meant it was something bad.

"What?" I didn't understand what he was talking about. Could that really be what it was called?

"I have to go" he said quickly, heading for the window.

"What? Why?" I really didn't want him to leave. Knowing there was some horrible creature out there… I felt safer with Jack with me. And I wouldn't have to worry about him either.

"There's someone I need to talk to" he wouldn't even look at me. He just kept looking out the window, like that thing might still be out there.

"Please don't go…" I croaked. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, threatening to fall. Jack turned towards me. He looked almost as upset as I did. He then grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow" he said, giving me a reassuring squeeze. I didn't want to let go. His arms wrapped around me, the feel of his cold body pressed against my own, and his soothing words were enough to make me feel safe. Like everything was alright.

"Promise?" I sniffled into his chest.

"Promise" He whispered into my ear before removing his arms from around my shoulders. When I looked up, he had already opened the window. The feel of the cold air blasting through was enough to make me take a few steps back. He looked back at me just before leaving, giving me one last heart-throbbing smile… then he jumped. I ran over to the window to see if he was okay but it was pointless. He was already gone

Author's Note:

Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! From now on, I will be posting once a week. I only posted this often to get a feel for the story and create a little suspense. Hope you guys enjoy and stick with the story. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: He's Back

Chapter 4: He's Back…

I was traveling as fast as the cold winter winds would allow me. _I have to tell North about this…_ So many things were rushing through my head but one thing in particular kept coming back; Emily. Even before I told her who I was, she was able to see me. _How is that even possible?_ That question… how? It had been running through my mind since we met. _Is that why Pitch is back? Is he after Emily?_ The very idea of Pitch wanting anything to do with her was enough to make my blood boil. I had only known her a few days but the thought of him hurting her was too much. _Why do I care so much?_ I kept telling myself it was because she could see me but I knew there was more to it than that. I just didn't know what it was… I pushed my colliding thoughts aside when I reached my destination; the North Pole. I didn't bother knocking. It wasn't really necessary. Ever since I became a guardian, North had treated me almost like family. Always telling me I could come and go as I pleased. And that's what i've always done. I ran up the stairs straight to North's office. When I made it to the top, I was greeted by a sign on the door. _Do not disturb…_ No doubt, he was inside working on new toy designs. Normally, I would have left him alone but this was too important and I knew he would understand. So I swung the door open, marched straight to his desk and sure enough, he was doing exactly what I suspected.

"Can you not read, Jack?" He asked without even glancing in my direction.

"North, we need to talk" the serious tone in my voice was enough to make him immediately stop his work. I was rarely serious.

"What is matter?" He asked, his Russian accent still slightly intimidating. _To think children worship this guy…_

"Call them" He knew exactly what I was asking. A matter this large required a meeting.

"Alright" He boomed, no questions asked. He didn't need to. He could tell it was important. He sprung out of his chair then the office rather quick for a larger fellow and headed straight to the globe. As he reached for the lever that activated the northern lights, he turned to me. "Has something happened?" The concern in his eyes was growing by the second.

"Yes but I would rather wait until everyone is here"

"Very well" he said just before turning the lever. Not two seconds later, I saw the lights shine through the windows. Knowing they would soon be on their way gave me some comfort. Some, but not much. I wouldn't get much until after we hatched a plan. It only took a few minutes for them to start showing up. The first was Bunny. Even after I became a guardian, we still had our… disagreements.

"Didn't expect to see you here." He spat. He clearly was not in a good mood.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"Well, considering you still behave like a child and you never show up to any of our meetings... I don't know. You tell me." Things probably would have gotten ugly if North hadn't stepped in.

"Bunny, Jack is the one who called us here" As soon as North was finished, Bunny's facial expression changed. Me calling a meeting when I never showed up to the others meant it was important so he shut up.

"Alright, what did Jack do this time?" Tooth asked as she fluttered into the room, sounding a little too serious for my liking.

"Hey!" I couldn't help but take some offense to that. Ever since I had become a guardian, I had been trying to be more serious but considering I was the guardian of fun, it was a tad bit difficult. The only one who understood that was North. Finally, there was Sandy. I could never really understand him with those silly pictures he always made, but it seemed like he was blaming me as well. The big golden arrow pointing at me was kind of a dead give away… They were all talking, probably asking why they were here or what I did. Maybe even just making small talk. I didn't know what to do. I had never exactly called a meeting before. Hell, I had never even been to one. Good thing North had called thousands.

"QUIET!" He shouted with enough volume to make even me flinch. "I have called you all here because Jack has something important to share. Says it is serious" After that, it was my turn to speak.

"Well ummm… I think Pitch might be back" And with that, the chatter returned. _Who knew a group this small could be so loud… _

"How do you know?!" Tooth shouted.

"Did you see him?" Bunny asked with doubt in his eyes. And all I got from Sandy was a big, golden question mark.

"Ummm not exactly…" I wasn't sure how I was gonna be able to convince them without any proof.

"Then why are you wasting our time?" _Stupid kangaroo…. _

"If you would just shut the Hell up and listen for 2 seconds, I will tell you what happened." After that, I had their attention. I wasn't really sure where to start or even if I should tell them what really happened. I mean, my source was a 15 year-old mortal girl who saw golden eyes in the forest. I wouldn't have blamed them for not believing me.

"Please continue, Jack" North said, loud enough to make everyone pay attention.

"Well, there was this girl…"

"Girl? I thought you said this was about Pitch!" And there was good ol Bunny mouthing off… again.

"Let me finish! She almost drowned a few days ago and I saved her."

"Is she a child? How old is she?" Tooth questioned.

"Well, not exactly. She's 15…"

"And she can see you?! How?!" After that, North started to freak out as well.

"I'm not sure but yes. She can see me. And she was wandering around the forest of my home town and she saw a black creature with golden eyes. I'm almost 100% sure what she saw was a nightmare." Everyone was speechless. The fact that Pitch might be back and a teenager was able to see one of us was too much to process.

"We must make preparations. If Pitch has returned and the only one who has seen any sign of him was this…" North paused, hoping I would fill in the blank.

"Emily…"

"...this Emily, then she could be the very reason he was in Burgess. We must go ourselves and search the entire town. And Jack…" North then turned towards me.

"Yes?" I thought I knew exactly what was coming. He was either going to give me some stupid task like watching over the workshop or he was going to have me show him where the nightmare was spotted and THEN go back to watch the workshop.

"You must protect the girl. If Pitch is after her, she is going to need one of us by her side at all times. And since she already knows you, it should be you" He was right. Any of the other guardians would freak her out. And being able to spend more time with Emily didn't hurt.

After we hatched the plan, the others left for Burgess while I stayed behind so I could grab something very important. I went straight to the office north had made for me right below his. I walked over to the desk to search the drawers. While rummaging through, it seemed like I was finding everything except what I was looking for. _Where the Hell is it? _Just when all hope seemed lost, a small glimmer of light coming from the shelf by the window caught my eye. Underneath a pile of junk was the very item I was searching for; a small snowglobe, small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. Small, glittering snowflakes fluttered around in an eternal dance. At the center was a small cluster of trees surrounding a frozen pond. I had kept it for so many years because it reminded me of the place where I was reborn, the place where I became Jack Frost. I brought the small glass globe up to eye level, so I could inspect it for damage. _Emily is gonna love this…_

Author's Note:

**I am so so so sooo sorry. That was way longer than one week. I just started second semester and since the only internet I have access is the internet at school, I haven't been able to post. But I am pleased to report that my cable guy is coming over on Monday and I'll be able to post from home and on time! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but i am hoping the next chapter will be better. as always, reviews are highly encouraged and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: Movie Night

Chapter 5: Movie Night

It was saturday afternoon. I had been in my room most of the day watching a monster movie marathon. Tremor was on at the moment but I couldn't focus on the giant worms. All I could think about was Jack. I was going over everything that happened over and over. _You're not real… Jack Frost isn't real!_ Those words I said to him came back the most. In the end, I knew it wasn't true but to be honest, part of me wanted it to be. It would have been so much easier knowing it was all a dream rather than knowing Jack Frost and some horrible creature was real. And the fact that it scared Jack made me wish it was all a dream even more. In the end, though, I was happy I met Jack. He was funny, adventurous, smart, and not to mention MAGICAL! The guy could create a snow storm with the flick of his wrist. Not many guys can do that, I'd recon. I moved to Burgess thinking it would be hard because of the divorce and that I would be an outcast. No friends, no one to talk to except good ol Jarre Bear. That all changed when I met Jack. The few times I was with him, I wasn't thinking about my dad or the friend I left behind. None of it. He was just too easy to get lost in. _Stop thinking about him so much. He's just a guy… _In the end, though, I knew I need another opinion. So I did what anyone would have done; I called an expert.

"Yellow?" Jarred said with a groggy voice. Considering he had work, school, and a boyfriend to deal with, he was probably super tired.

"Doc, I need help…" If anyone could help with these confusing thoughts, it was Jarred.

"Alright, miss, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it happened a few days ago and I am in desperate need of your professional expertise"

"Just tell me what happened, Em!" _He always was one to get straight to the point…_

"I… met someone"

"AHHHHH!" And there it was… the scream. He loved talking about boys and since I rarely showed interest in the topic, it was particularly exciting for him when I did. "What's his name? How'd you meet? Is he hawwwt?" I wasn't sure what to tell him considering who it was that I was talking about.

"His name is Jack, we met at that pond I told you about, and I guess you could say that…" It was very uncomfortable admitting I found Jack attractive. I never really showed interest in boys. I either didn't have time to notice or the guys I did notice ended up being horrible human beings. Jarred always said that those guys are like chocolates in a box. They look yummy on the outside but the inside is just nasty.

"Jack, huh? I dated a Jack once…"

"I'm sure you've dated multiple Jacks, Jarred." He did date a lot of people before he met Thomas. There had to be at least three Jacks.

"Point taken. So did he ask you out or something?" I hadn't really thought about that. I had only known Jack for a few days and the fact that he was Jack Frost made the idea of dating him an odd one. I wasn't even sure how old he really was… And neither of us had shown interest in dating. He was just fun to hang out with.

"He's more of a friend…"

"Hmmm I don't buy it. If he was just a friend, you wouldn't have called asking for advice." He wasn't wrong. I must have felt something for Jack. I kept thinking that it was because he saved my life, that I was attracted to the hero and not Jack. It was just a stupid, tiny crush.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked sarcastically but I really did want to know.

"Just hang out with him a lot and see how you feel about him after" _He did say he was coming back today…_ The conversation was interrupted by a sound coming from the window . I turned my head to see Jack tapping on the window, his goofy grin begging for entrance.

"Umm, I gotta go. Something just came up." I felt bad hanging up on Jarred so soon but I really needed to talk to Jack.

"What is… wait, he's there, isn't he?" _Of course…_

"Bye, Jarred!" I almost shouted.

"No! Wait! I need to tell you about the importance of protection!" He shouted back as I hung up. _Good thing Jack didn't hear that…_ I got out of bed to open the window only to realize I wasn't exactly dressed for company. My hair was a mess, my Harry Potter sweat pants were stained, and my shirt was see through and a little too low cut. So I opened the window and jumped back under the covers in one quick swoop.

"About time! It's freezing!" He laughed so hard, he could hardly finish his sentence.

"Freezing? Really?" _Did he really make that joke? Lame…_

"Well, I would hope so. I worked hard on that weather!" He said before sitting down right next to me. I could feel my face turning pink from how close he was. It turned bright red when he grabbed my hand.

"Sooo did you find that monster?" I asked, suddenly remembering why he had to leave yesterday.

"No. But I did bring some friends here to check things out. That thing won't get anywhere near you ever again." He said, giving my hand a firm squeeze during that last part. I was glad that he didn't have a run in with that thing. It reassured me that he was alright. The hand holding was another story. The fact that he just jumped into my bed and grabbed my hand confused me. _Why is he acting like this? _I couldn't figure it out. He barely knew me and he was acting like we had been friends for years.

"Friends?" I questioned as I gently pulled my hand away.

"Umm, yeah. I'll introduce you sometime" He said, looking a little down. "What are you watching?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tremor" I looked over at the screen. Someone was currently being devoured by one of the worms. _He must think I'm weird…_

"This looks awesome!" he exclaimed with a little too much excitement. Things got quiet after that. The awkward silence made us turn our attention to the movie. It also made me sleepy. The late hour, dim lighting, and warm blanket was enough to do that to anyone. My eyelids became heavy, causing me to close them, just for a moment. Or at least, that was my original plan. What seemed like moments later, Jack slowly nudged me awake. When I opened my eyes, I realized My head was nuzzled into Jack's shoulder. I quickly sprang up, my face turning beet red soon after.

"The movie's over" He said, his face slightly red as well.

"What?" I looked over to the screen and there they were; the credits. I must have been out for at least thirty minutes. I was close to falling back asleep when Jack spoke again.

"I wanna show you something" He whispered as he reached into his pocket. He took awhile digging around. _What could he possibly have in there? It's not like he carries a cell phone._ My anticipation grew into excitement when I saw what it was. In his hand, was the smallest, most amazing snowglobe I had ever seen. I had always loved snowglobes. I had a collection. My father went on business trips a lot and he would always bring me one. I had one from almost every state. I guess they were his way of trying to make up for lost time.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, totally awe-struck.

"It's yours" He said with a smirk on his face. I couldn't understand why he was being so nice to me, why I was getting all of his attention. I thought it was because I could see him, because I was one of the few that could. He didn't want to lose me as a friend. Even after telling myself that, something was still telling me there was more to it. I just didn't know what it was.

"Why?" That was the only word that I could manage to say. his smile, his eyes. I couldn't focus on anything else

"What?" He was obviously confused. Here he was, giving me the most amazing gift and all I could do was ask why.

"Why are you doing this? Being nice, giving gifts… why?" Guy's weren't usually that nice to me. Especially guys like Jack.

"I… you…" He didn't finish. He just looked away. It took me a minute to figure out why… he was blushing like crazy. _Oh no…_

"Jack?..." I didn't want to believe it but the signs were there. The gifts, the smiles, the blushing, the grabbing my hand every chance he got. I wasn't sure what to do. He was nice, funny, good looking. Everything a girl could want. But he was also Jack Frost. An immortal figure with an age I was almost afraid to think about. Anything more than a friendship just couldn't work. I just wasn't sure how to say that to him. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. As much as I wanted to deny it, part of me felt the exact same way. I had been pushing it away since we met but it was no use. My thoughts were interrupted when he finally spoke.

"Don't. I know what you're gonna say…" He then put the snowglobe back in his pocket and slowly stood up. "I should probably go. Every fiber of my being was telling me, screaming at me to stop him. To tell him I felt the same way but I just sat there. Still and silent, waiting for him to leave. When I finally built up the courage and strength to speak, it was too late. He was already gone.

Pitch'sPOV:

I was hiding in a tall oak tree, waiting for the young guardian to take his leave. I watched closely as he flew away, tears in his eyes. As much as I would have loved tormenting him on his pain, my current priorities were much more important. When he was out of sight, I turned my attention to the girl. She was sitting on her bed, also crying. "So this is her? The girl you risked so much to save and protect?" I laughed as I turned to the moon. His glow ilumminnating the night. "You wasted your time on that one, I must say." She was nothing. Scrawny, weak… Taking her would be no problem. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have… other arrangements" I laughed as I lept off the tree and into the forest. As much as i would have loved to take the girl then, it was too risky. The other guardians were in town and it wasn't time for them to know of my plan. _Rest assured, old friend, I will be back. And I am coming for your precious Emily._

Author'sNote:

Sorry this chapter was late but I have been very busy. Choir contests, concerts, english essay's… Blehhhh. But it's here and I hope it turned out okay. Let me know what you think. Reviews are HIGHLY encouraged.

Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 6: Pitch Black Confessions

I woke up early Sunday morning. I didn't really get much sleep because of the events of the night. _I hurt him… He was ready to pour his heart out and I chased him away…_ I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to forgive myself. Not only for hurting Jack but for denying my own feelings. _He's not even human. I don't even know how old he is…_ All the questions and doubts were not helping to change my mind. They were doing the complete opposite. They made me want to tell him how I felt even more. I didn't understand why but I didn't have to. All that mattered was finding Jack and fixing everything. I sat up slowly, sleep still lingering in my eyes. I was about to get up when I noticed something on my bedside table… the snow globe. I slowly reached for it, the cold surface of the glass sending shivers through my warm hand. When I got ahold of it, I brought it up to eye level. Before I could get a good look, tears started to form in my eyes. _I don't deserve this…_ It was so beautiful, so unique. I gently placed it back on the table and then got up to get dressed. When I opened my closet, I stared at all the options. I usually grab the first thing I see but something urged me to look… nice. I rummaged through everything until I found the perfect outfit. A plain black, form fitting T-shirt dress, my favorite blue tights and my usual combat boots. After getting dressed, I looked in the mirror. I had only worn that dress twice before and it didn't fit right when I did. Instead of my usual look of disgust, I had a look of approval. I actually liked how I looked. I then fashioned my hair into pigtails, put on my black beanie and glasses, then bolted out the door. When I was walking down the stairs, I attracted some odd glances from my family. I was almost to the kitchen door when my mother stopped me.

"Where are you going looking like that?" She asked, a semi-shocked tone in her voice.

"Just going for a walk. And what's wrong with the way I look? YOU bought me this dress, as I recall." I said looking over to her. She was sitting on the couch reading some magazine. Probably fashion. Bleh...

"Yes, but you never wear it. And why wear it at all if you're just going for a walk?" I hate it when she's right…

"I know what's going on" My grandmother chimed in as she got up from her spot on the couch and made her way over to me.

"You… do?" There was no way. Whatever she thought I was doing had to be way far off from the truth. I was going out looking for the spirit of winter to apologize for hurting his feelings. She couldn't know.

"You're meeting a boy, aren't you?" As soon as she finished, my mother and grandfather got up as well.

"What?" my grandfather almost shouted. He always told me I couldn't date until I was his age…

"Is that true, Emily?" I couldn't tell if my mom was happy or upset. She used to try to set me up with her friends kids but that never worked.

"Uhhh…" I wasn't sure what to say. If I said yes,they would ask questions. If I said no, they would ask questions. I was screwed either way.

"You are! This is great! Who is he? What's his name?" _I guess that answers my question about Mom…_

"Stop interrogating the poor girl. Go and have a good time. But be back in time for dinner." My grandmother always was awesome. So before my mother could squeeze anything out of me or stop me from leaving, I ran for it, not even bothering to close the door behind me. I made my way out of the back yard and into the woods. It was much easier to get through them in the day time. I could also see more of the beauty. The large trees, the sunlight streaming through them. It was amazing. I was so lost, so distracted by the enchanted feel of the forest, that I almost forgot my mission; finding Jack. I shook off the distraction and went on. The only place I could think to look was the pond. That was where I met him. My mind then went back to that day. I almost lost my life but instead, someone saved it. He saved my life, was kind to me, gave me the most amazing gift ever and I just shot him down. I was about to start crying again when I realized I had made it. I quickly looked around, hoping Jack would be there, but I didn't see him.

"Jack!" I shouted but there was no answer. _He has to be here. Please let him be here…_ "Jack, please!" I kept shouting his name but it was useless. He wasn't there. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

"Looking for someone?" An unfamiliar voice whispered.

"Who said that?" I quickly turned around, only to find a tall man in all black. His hair was black, his eyes almost golden, and his skin… grey. This guy was NOT human. If he was, then he needed to see a doctor.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you. Although, your fear is quite entertaining." Most people would have been quick to judge due to his dark appearance. I knew that from experience.

"Who are you?" I asked, expecting only a name. Nothing more.

"Apologies again, my dear. I should have introduced myself first. My name is Pitch. I'm a… friend of Mr. Frost's." My hopes rose when he finished. _This guy knows Jack?_ It made sense. he obviously wasn't human.

"Do you know where I can find him?" I went there looking for Jack but finding someone that can possibly take me to him was the next best thing.

"Afraid he's gone off after what happened last night" My heart almost sank after he finished.

"How did you…?" He interrupted before I could finish.

"Jack told me. He's quite heart broken. But enough about him, I'd rather talk about you." The strange feeling of his presence was enough to make me want to leave but something kept me there. I just don't know what.

"Why? What's so interesting about me?" The longer I stayed, the more I thought he was just a creep.

"For starters, the fact that you are able to see Jack and myself. You didn't even know my name. You'll probably be able to see the others as well."

"Others?" Jack said he had friends. Could that be who Pitch was talking about?

"No need to worry about them. I have something much more important to discuss with you." I thought that he might have changed his mind and was going to help me find Jack but I didn't have a chance to ask. Our conversation was interrupted.

"Pitch! Get away from her!" I turned around just in time to see Jack jumping down from a tree and running in my direction. When he got to us, he stepped in front of me, as if to protect me.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I didn't understand. I was under the impression that they were fiends. Why was Jack so mad?

"Yes, Jack, what's wrong?" Pitch asked. A fake look of hurt in his eyes. _What is going on? _

"What do you want with her?" Jack questioned, holding some wooden staff in his hands, as if he was about to strike with it.

"It's obvious that she's special and quite gifted. I just want to put those special gifts to good use." Special? Gifted? Was that all because I could see them?

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna…" I grabbed Jack's arm before he could finish. He quickly turned around, an angry look plastered on his face. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared. Terrified, even. The fact that Jack felt the need to protect me from Pitch meant that he was dangerous. When Jack saw my scared expression, his look of anger changed to one of concern. He then turned towards Pitch again.

"Leave." He said through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I'm done here anyway." Pitch laughed before turning towards me. "It was nice to meet you, Emily, and I am most certainly looking forward to our next encounter." And with that, he vanished into the forest. Jack quickly turned back towards me.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I didn't even answer. I just embraced him in a tight hug. Tears were falling down my cheeks and onto Jack's hoodie. I thought he would never want to talk to me again.

"I'm so sorry…" That's all I could say. After everything he did for me and the horrible things I did, the only thing I could do was say sorry. He then wrapped his arms around me.

"Emily, you couldn't have possibly known about him."

"No… not that. Last night…" I just wanted to stay in his arms forever but I needed to talk to him. To set things right…

"Please don't. It was my fault. I was stupid to think it was even possible. To think you could care for me…" He had no idea how wrong he was. Every moment after I met him was spent thinking about him. I didn't care about the differences or the odds. I just wanted him to know that I felt the same way.

"It wasn't stupid. I DO care about you. A lot…"

"Not the way I care about you…" Wrong again.

"No… last night, I was prepared to push you away. But when I saw how hurt you were, I couldn't do it. I cared too much. But you didn't even give me a chance to make it right…" He let go of me. Almost pushing me out of his arms.

"So you were just going to tell me what I wanted to hear to spare my feelings? You were just going to take pity on me like you're doing right now?" I couldn't believe he thought that was what I was doing. That I could do something so horrible.

"No, that's not it at all!" There they were again… the tears. Burning in my eyes…

"Then what is it?" He seemed almost angry. His eyes were full of tears as well. The fact that he was crying because of me made me cry even more.

"I love you, okay?" I almost shouted then covered my mouth with my hands after realizing what I had said. I just stared at him waiting for a response. I couldn't tell what he was feeling. He didn't look angry anymore. He looked happy, confused, sad… I just couldn't figure it out. What I said couldn't be true. There was no way. I never said the L-word about anyone except for Johnny Depp. I had only known Jack for days, not years like I should have known someone before telling them I loved them. I thought hard about the words that had just passed my lips and came to a startling conclusion. _Holy crap… I DO love him!_ But did he love me back? Or did he just have some silly crush on me…

"You… love me?" After that, I didn't even want to look him in the eye. _Was I wrong? Does he not feel the same way?_

"Uhhh…" I couldn't even start my sentence. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back into his arms.

"I… I love you too." He whispered, giving me a tight squeeze. I couldn't believe what I heard. I never in my dreams thought someone would ever say those words to me. Especially someone like Jack…

"R… Really?" I looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. I suddenly got an idea. I wanted to try something. Something I had never done before. I moved my hands from around his waist, then using them to carefully cup his face. I wasn't sure what I was doing or how to do it. I just knew I wanted to. Had to… I moved towards him until our faces were only an inch apart. Then I paused. _Here goes nothing_… I then closed my eyes then the gap between us. His cold lips sending shivers through my body. It didn't take long for my lousy self confidence to get the best of me. So I pulled away then quickly looked down. I had never kissed anyone before and I was sure I did a lousy job. My thoughts were crumbled when Jack tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. Our lips quickly moving in sync with each other. It felt like seconds before I had to come up for air. _Wow…_ I couldn't even think straight. We would have stood there silent forever if Jack hadn't spoke.

"So… what's with the dress?" _Of course…_

"Shut up"

**Author's Note****:**

Sorry these chapters keep taking longer than promised. I've been suffering from writers block but have no fear, it's gone now! Yay! But this chapter is not at all what I hoped or imagined but that just makes things interesting. Hope you enjoy anyway. Please favorite and follow this story and leave a review. No, leave ALL the reviews :P! See you next week (On time, hopefully)! Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 7: Frosty

It had been just moments since Jack and I sort of… confessed. We were sitting under the large tree he had placed me under the day he saved my life. Jack's hand was intertwined with my own and his free arm around my shoulder. We didn't know what else to do or even say. We had just said we loved each other. What could possibly follow that?

"So you never answered the question" _Oh no…_

"What question?" I asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" _Ughhhhh_

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Of all things to say after everything that happened. I was starting to regret wearing that stupid thing…

"That's not an answer, Emily."

"I don't know. I just felt like wearing it…" I really didn't know. That dress had been collecting dust for forever. I'm surprised there weren't any cobwebs on it.

"Well, I like it. You look really nice." I then shot him an evil glare. "I mean, not that you don't always look nice! This is just a… different… kind of nice?" He quickly spat out, the last part obviously unsure.

"Nice save, Frosty," I joked, hoping the little nickname would push his icy buttons. He quickly jumped up and a few feet away from me.

"Whoah whoah whoah… Frosty?" His reaction was enough to make me burst into laughter. It was hard to respond but after a moment of cracking up at my lame yet effective joke, I was able to come up with a response.

"Yeah, did you leave your corncob pipe and button nose at home?" _Ok, now the joke isn't funny anymore…_ My response was pretty dumb but it seemed to work.

"I'll show you frosty…" He laughed before creating a snowball in his hand. _Uh oh_

"Don't you dare!" My warning was no use. The war had already begun. Because just as I finished, the snowball had already left his hand and collided with my face. The melting ice sliding down my cheeks and onto my dress was enough to make any girl mad. Not me. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that it got on my glasses. After taking them off and wiping away the slush, I tucked them into my boot.

"It's so on!" I grabbed a fist full of snow just before getting up and running towards Jack. He didn't look scared like I wanted him to be, he just looked even more amused. Like this was his plan the entire time. I threw the bundle of snow at him, barely grazing his shoulder when it hit.

"You can't beat me at my own game! Especially with aim like that!" His taunting was enough to distract me long enough to make me forget to turn around. Within seconds I was on the ice, the soles of my boots were not gripping onto the ice at all. I must have slid and wobbled three feet at the most before I fell, my face colliding with the frozen surface.

"Ow…"

"Emily!" Jack shouted as he ran towards me, in one quick motion, he was at my side. His worried expression increased when he looked at me. "Uh oh… don't worry. It'll be fine."He had already pulled me into his arms and started heading towards the woods before I could even ask what was wrong. Or at least protest to being carried...

"Where are we going?"

"Your house… You hit your head and there's a cut. It's not too deep, though, but are you okay? Does it hurt?" He was talking so quick. He said it wasn't that bad but his tone said otherwise. He seemed so worried…

"It stings a little…" I reached so as to feel for the wound but Jack stopped me.

"No, don't touch it. Your hands are dirty and you need to keep it clean so it doesn't get infected." I wasn't ready to go home. My family was probably there and I didn't want them to worry about what happened. More importantly, I wanted more time with Jack. All too quickly, though, we were in my backyard. Jack then stopped and looked up towards my bedroom window. What he did next was enough to leave me completely breathless. In one jump, we were off the ground and on the roof by my window. Jack gently set me down so he could open the window. After it was open, he scooped me back up into his arms and took me inside. He then set me down on my bed and crouched down beside me.

"Jack… how did you…?"

"Why do you keep asking questions you should already know the answer to?" He joked just before getting back up and heading towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get a bandage. Which reminds me… where do you keep the bandages?" He asked, his hand already grasping the doorknob.

"No need to leave. I have some in my left desk drawer." When I was finished, he let go of the doorknob, leaving a little ice on the surface. Sometimes, I forgot just who he was. Every time his powers showed, I was even more surprised. It was definitely something I would need to get used to. My thoughts shattered when I felt a cold hand on my forehead. Jack gently used it to push my bangs back and used his other hand to place a small bandage on my battle wound.

"All better?" He said with a childish voice, trying to play the situation cool.

"Yeah, thanks…" His gentle touch on my forehead had me lost. Anytime our skin made contact, it was like everything stood still. I would have to get used to that, too.

"Doctor Frost at your service. And for being such a good patient, I'll give you a reward." Real doctors gave candy. What Jack gave was so much better. Before I could come up with a snotty response, his cold lips were pressed against mine. Our kissing was slow at first. Locked in a dance of sorts. Slow like a waltz. After a moment, it sped up and turned into a tango. Before things could get intense, I pulled away. My face was hot and probably beat red from the heated kiss. ANOTHER thing to get used to…

"Wow. Never gotten a reward like that from a doctor before."

"I'd sure hope not. That would be very unprofessional." _What a dork…_ After that, he layed down on the spot next to me and grabbed my hand. We could have stayed like that forever if I hadn't remembered something very important.

"Who was that guy?" The mood completely changed as soon as I finished. Without letting go of my hand, he sat up and looked straight at me.

"His name is Pitch Black but you might know him by another name…"

"And what name would that be?" I was intrigued and frightened at the same time. _This guy must be seriously bad news if Jack is threatened by him…_

"The Boogeyman…" I would have thought he was joking were it not for the serious and somewhat angry tone in his voice.

"Oh my god…" Knowing I came face to face with the friggin Boogeyman made me shake. I always thought of myself as a strong individual. I faced bullies all through school due to the way I dress and the stuff I like, I punched a cheerleader for calling me nasty names, I even went to a gay pride festival with Jarred and Thomas without so much as thinking about the judgement I would get from others… but this was a whole other level… Jack felt my shaking and gave my hand a tight squeeze.

"He might have been trying to use you to get to me..." Clearly, Jack forgot what happened.

"I don't think that was it. He wasn't asking where to find you or anything. He just… wanted to talk about me…" Jack stood up. His hands clenched into tight fists.

"I'll kill him! If he thinks he can get anywhere near you without facing consequences, he's dead wrong!" Before I could calm him down, he turned to me.

"Jack, please…"

"What did he say?" He was not going to let this go.

"He said me being able to see you both was odd… and that he wanted to discuss something with me. Something important." Just when I thought Jack couldn't get any angrier, he proved me wrong. Frost started to form on his fists and quickly spread up his arms.

"Jack, stop!" My shout seemed to bring him down from his burst of anger because soon enough, the frost started to disappear.

"I'm fine. I'm fine…"

"Jack?" I probably could have picked a better time. One when he didn't look like he was about to go on a homicidal rampage, but I needed to ask him something important. Something that had been bothering me since I met him.

"What is it?" He asked, his anger decreasing more by the second.

"Why were you and Pitch so surprised that I could see you. And why couldn't my grandfather see you?" Jack then knelt down beside me once more.

"Only people who believe in us can see us."

"but… I didn't believe in either of you before…" I couldn't even finish.

"I know. That's why it surprised us. You're also the oldest person to ever see us. The only believers in the world are children…"

"I don't understand… Why me? What makes me so special?" Jack just smiled. He quickly placed both hands on my cheeks and pulled me in for a quick kiss. After he pulled away, he smiled again.

"Don't know... but I'm glad it's you." His kind words and heart throbbing smile were enough to fill me with joy. Everything that had been happening, almost drowning, meeting Jack Frost, being confronted by the Boogeyman… all of it was shocking, overwhelming… terrifying. In the end, though, I was so glad it all happened. Meeting Jack was the best thing that could have happened and everything else just made things more exciting.

"I have to go…" My joy was gone and replaced by disappointment.

"What? Why?" I was NOT ready for him to leave.

"I have to tell the others what happened, but don't worry. I'll be back later tonight." Knowing he was coming back lessened my downed mood.

"Okay…" As he started to stand up, I grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled him back down. I slowly moved towards him until our lips were just barely apart. "You can't leave until you pay the fee, Frosty." I whispered. His breathing quickened slightly before he responded.

"I'm afraid I don't have any money, miss." He joked, trying to play it cool like always.

"You're such a dork.." I laughed before removing the empty space. My lips almost crashed against his. The kiss was a little rough but still romantic. I was quite surprised I had that in me… When we broke apart, I wasn't the one that was red for once. Jack's eyes were wide in shock but the expression on his face confirmed that he enjoyed it.

"Now I don't want to leave…" He whispered before leaning in for another kiss. I released my grip from his hoodie and used that hand to push him away.

"Go. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back." After that, he got up again and headed towards the window. After pushing it open, he turned back towards me.

"I love you.." He said, hesitation clearly present in the words that were only first said that very day.

"I love you, too, Frosty…" I joked but was also hesitant. He smiled his big goofy smile just before turning back around and jumping out the window. A minute after he left, I got up to close the window. When I made it to the other side of my room, I was about to do what I went there for when…

"Oh, goodness, I thought he'd NEVER leave." I remembered that voice… I quickly turned around and there he was… Pitch.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" I nearly shouted as I ran towards him. just as I was about to hit him he… disappeared.

"Now, Emily, is that any way to treat a guest?" I turned back around to find him closing the window.

"Guest's are invited…" I said through clenched teeth. I was scared out of my mind but I couldn't let him know that.

"Mmm, your fear is most delicious…" _How did he…?_

"I am NOT scared!" I stated, obviously lying. He started to move towards me.

"Oh, but you are. I can tell. You see, I have a knack for the things…"

"What do you want?" I said, trying to back away.

"Young people… they never listen, do they? I told you, Emily. I have something very important to discuss with you."

**Author's Note****:**

**Woo hoo! Is this on time? Is it early? I don't know, but it's here! For being a little late with my updates lately, I MIGHT be posting the next chapter within the next few days (maybe even tomorrow) *cough*. Let me know with some reviews if/when you think I should. Thanks so much for keeping up with this story. It's my first of hopefully many and I love writing it. As always, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story. Also share it with your friends that you think might enjoy it. Thanks for being awesome!**

**Happy reading!**


End file.
